ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
''The Fallen Angel'' David Gonzales.
David Alexander Gonzales '''(born on March 10, 1984 in Los Angeles, California) is a american professional wrestler, better known by his wrestling name as '''David Gonzales. He is currently signed to ???. Early Life Wrestling Career Fueds In Wrestling *'Finishing moves and Signature moves' * * * Signature Weapon * Sledge Hammer *'Managers ' *'Catchphrases ' * Wheather you like me or not, you will respect me. *'Signature taunts'' *'Nicknames' *The Vampiro Of Death *'Theme music' * Championships and accomplishments Personal Life David Gonzales was born on March 10th, 1984 in Lose Angeles, California to a teenage mother named Vivianna Anne Rodriguez and his bogicial father Rodrico. He is the first oldest of four children in a wealthly family that is included with Hispanic and White Descent. He has two little sisters, one younger brother, and one step brother from his father's side of the family in his personal life. Their name is Angelina, Shamaya, Jayson, and Drew. Sometimes in his interviews, he has only mention they was close to each other when they was little kids. Throughout into his adult years when he entered his college year as a freshman, he have lost in contract with all of them or neither heard from them. With that on the line, he has always talks little about them. David is currently married to his girlfriend of one year, Angel Chloe Gutierrez, on December 7th, 2010 in their hometown of Los Angeles, California in a small church of being fulled with loving and caring friends and familly who attended to the wedding. Together they have one chid, a daughter named Kirstina Maria Mae who was born on Apirl 13th, 2010 in the afternoon and are expecting a baby boy that is due in February 2011. The couple now resides in a mansion nearby the airport called LAX in Los Angeles, California - as currently living in a mansion with his wife and children. He mostly spends his time in the gym where he owns now in a diffrerent position in the city, working as a personal fighting trainer, usually all he does down there at the gym with his time is teaching people how to fight. His wife is a housewife and a stay home mother where she spends her time with their daughter in their home. On December 1st, 20010 - During a interview with David Letterman. "gdfgfghfghfghfgghefg." He was romantically involved in a seven year relationship with a former pornographic star named Shelly Marie formally known as Quaya Mendez. The two of them met each other through a mutal friend of Quaya's best friend at a night strip club in downtown of Los Angles in the year of 2000. Around that time, he wasn't seraching for a serious commited relationship with anyone yet - because of his past love life with other women who he have dated in the past have caused him problems in his life. Although quickly right after the night club was closed around in the morning, he exchanged his phone number and later scheduled a date with her leading up to his favorie resturant place. Following a month later meeting at the night club, the two of them officially began dating each other for five years off and on. A couple of years later on in 2006, the couple decided to produce a child of their own, a daughter named Casandra Marie Gonzales was born on Febuary 8th in Los Angeles, California around 6:09 a.m. Tattoos David has mutiple tatoos on his body; one that says on the middle of his forearm with his fiancee name Angel that includes a cross near by her name. Under her name he has their wedding date in print handwritting saying 12/07/10. On his wrist he has the word of The Vampiro. Category:Wrestlers